Protection
by basmah-chan
Summary: Hinata finds herself alone one night while in her pregnancy with boruto, and the house surrounded by people trying to kidnap her. What can she do when she's pregnant and Naruto is on a mission? Rated T just to be safe.


A/N: This is a birthday present for _**tachipaws**_ on tumblr. Ah, second story that I'm uploading here, hope you like it!

* * *

Uncomfortable. That's how Hinata felt at the moment. The baby kept on kicking for some reason, which is what woke her up. She decided that she should eat a midnight snack with some warm milk. Maybe that would calm down the baby and lull her back to sleep.

Hinata shivered. Wearing a short-sleeved maternity shirt with thin pajamas probably wasn't the best idea when it was cold summer night.

As Hinata drank the milk she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. She put the glass down and closed her eyes as she attempted to sense anything out of the usual.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. She wasn't wrong when she felt as if someone was watching.

 _One..Two…Five…Ten… and more probably…_

There were ten of them. Hinata took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Too much stress is not good for the baby. But she didn't know what to do, Naruto was on a mission and she was alone to deal with this.

 _"Naruto don't worry about me. Just go already."_

 _He would pout and say, "Ok ok, fine, I'm going. But be careful ok?"_

 _"Of course, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not some fragile thing."_

 _"I know you're so strong… But you're pregnant, so you can't really fight in your condition."_

 _"Nothing's going to happen, silly goose," she would then peck his nose. "Now go already, and don't' worry." She would then gently smile up at him and he would give her his signature grin as he left._

Hinata bit her lip. She was truly alone in this ordeal. And she had to protect their unborn child at all costs.

A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts.

 _'Here we go,'_ she thought as she went to get a kunai and hide, ready for when they break down the door.

But then a somewhat familiar voice rang out from behind the door.

Should she trust this person and open the door, or just wait?

* * *

Ten dark figures were spread around the perimeter of the house. Two of them were conversing of the plan, under a tree.

"So, how does the boss plan to do this?"

"Well even if we just do a frontal attack, which we are, it would be easy because she's pregnant."

"That's right but… she's the Byakugan Princess. One of the people who saved the world. She's also Naruto Uzumaki's wife, so you would expect her to be strong. Even if she's pregnant… Are you sure?"

"We have ten people, while she can't fight in her condition. Don't worry. Remember once we get her, we threaten Konoha and her husband that we'll kill her and her child if we don't get Naruto Uzumaki's head.

"Right."

One of them saw some leaves falling from the tree they were hiding under, and looked up at the tree, only to be caught in a genjutsu. The other looked at his partner that wasn't moving and violently shaked his companion, saying, "Hey what's wrong? What's gotten into you?" He slowly looked up after that, where his partner was staring at, only for him to be caught in a genjutsu too.

A shadowy dark figure silently stalked to the rest of the enemies and put them in a genjutsu after dealing with those two.

Soon after, anbu started showing up and taking away the enemies.

The dark figure that put them all in a genjustu went to the front door of the house and knocked on it.

* * *

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Do not worry. I am not an enemy."

Was it really him, or one them was using a henge?

"I took care of the intruders."

At this, Hinata noticed that she didn't sense any murderous chakra anymore. Just the chakra of the man at the front door. Hinata sighed. She decided that she should open the door, her kunai still in her hands because she was still skeptical.

Twisting the doorknob, she opened the door. Sasuke stepped in and then closed the door. He took her wrist and brought her to the closet window to them, covered by the curtains.

"What are you doing? Let go of me this instance. I still have a kunai in hand that I'm not afraid to use."

He let go of her wrist and looked out the window, the moon reflecting in his eyes. "I need to see if there are more coming. And I need you as close to me as possible so they don't take hostage of you and use you against me."

"Oh. Sorry for the overreaction then," she murmured, a bit embarrassed that she reacted that way. She put the kunai in her hand down on a table.

"The hokage has already been informed of this, so there will be more anbu coming."

"I see."

A comfortable silence followed after the conversation. After a while, Hinata grew impatient of the silence and curiosity was gnawing at her.

"Um, Sasuke-san… Why did you come here? Why didn't you just leave it to the anbu?"

He didn't say anything for a long time and she thought he wasn't going to answer her until he finally spoke up. "Because… you're his wife. Even if he's an idiot, he's still… my friend."

Hinata wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that she saw his lips curve upwards for a second. "Besides he would give me hell if he found out I'm in the village and I didn't protect his wife."

"I'm sorry if this is troubling you at all, Sasuke-san."

After she said that, Sasuke glanced at her. He looked back out the window. "I did this because it was my choice."

Hinata eyes widened at the statement. Was Sasuke Uchiha subtly trying to comfort her?

"Ah, as I thought, there were more coming. I'll take care of this easily, so don't stress about it. Pretend that you don't notice anything and just go on with your daily life, to make it look like you don't sense them." After he said that he left in a whirlwind of leaves.

Hinata at first thought that she should just sleep, but she was too anxious and restless so she decided to cook, since that always calmed her nerves. And she would make something for Sasuke since he was being so kind as to protect her.

About an hour later, she left something in a bowl, in front of her on a table, and sat down on the couch. Her eyes were growing heavy and soon sleep took over her.

* * *

Hinata woke up when she felt strong and lean arms loosely wrap around her and warm lips on her neck, which then went to her ear and murmured her name in her ear.

She scrunched up her nose at the prospect of her sleep being disturbed. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard a soft chuckle coming from her husband. She immediately sat up when she saw him, the blanket that was covering her fell into her lap

Wait, blanket? When did she get that? She was sure that she fell asleep with no blanket covering her. She then remembered everything from last night. She looked towards the table to find that the bowl wasn't there. She frowned, where was it? Either way he probably did eat it and the scowl on her face disappeared.

Naruto caressed her face with his hands and brought their foreheads together, their noses touching.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Hinata. I was informed of what happen when I came back and I ran to the house as fast as I can. I have to thank that teme later."

He gently smiled at her and pecked her lips. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and sat down himself. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and his other hand rested gently on her enlarged belly.

"Naruto I'm fine. And can you tell Sasuke thanks from me too?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a very kind and great friend."

 **A/N:** I hope Sasuke wasn't too ooc *sweats nervously*


End file.
